


DROWNING ▹marvel crossover[2]

by fandomlover727



Series: The Hope Mikaelson as an Avenger Series [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Hope Mikaelson, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Betrayal, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Universe, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton's Farm, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Dead Stefan Salvatore, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Female Protagonist, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nick Fury Knows All, Pain, Parent Caroline Forbes, Parent Hayley Marshall, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Parent Tony Stark, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Reunions, Secrets, Spoilers, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝘿𝙍𝙊𝙒𝙉𝙄𝙉𝙂| ❝ you don't need water to feel like you're drowning ❞.𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘮.【 the originals x marvel x legacies 】【 format by @NASASTAN 】





	1. SUMMARY

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆   
**' **𝗒𝗈𝗎𝖽𝗈𝗇**'**𝗍𝗇𝖾𝖾𝖽𝗐𝖺𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗍𝗈𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾𝗒𝗈𝗎**'**𝗋𝖾𝖽𝗋𝗈𝗐𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 **'.**

  
  
_TWO YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE _the infamous Battle of New York where Agent Hope Kenner had become an Avenger, part of the team of misfits that saved the world from an alien attack led by the trickster god Loki.

The Avengers team were now clued in to the secret truth, that the supernatural exists. They knew along with Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Pepper Potts. The rest of the world not clued in to the supernatural were told that the Avenger code-named Dove was an enhanced individual who worked for the government and that's all. 

Hope still missed Phil but was extremely grateful for Tony Stark himself stepping in and filling the role of her legal guardian. Even though she was now nineteen-years-old and doesn't need a guardian, he was still there for her as her surrogate father and made sure they spent time together as a family at least once a month.

Because Hope had to bounce around between locations for work, she made sure she had multiple homes both inside the country and outside.

She had her own floor personally designed by Tony at the Stark/Avengers Tower, an apartment in Washington D.C. that she shared with her best friend Lizzie and was only a few doors down from Steve Rogers, the compound back in New Orleans where Freya lives with Keelin and a now three-year-old Finley Mikaelson, and a room at Clint's farmhouse that was created for whenever she or Natasha stayed over. The two female agents were the only ones who knew about it and his secret family other than Fury.

Hope loved having Lizzie Saltzman as a roommate in her Washington D.C. apartment. Lizzie shared the apartment with Hope while going to college at Howard University and working part-time at a local coffee shop.

Josie Saltzman, Lizzie's twin, was back home in Mystic Falls. She was one of the magic teachers at the Salvatore Boarding School while also going to college online to become a real teacher so she could teach more classes to the supernatural kids.

Hope truly thought she was finally moving on with her life until new issues are thrown at her that make her feel as if she's drowning.   
  


*******＊**✿❀** MAIN CAST **❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

DANIELLE ROSE RUSSELL  
☆꧁**HOPE KENNER**꧂☆

**"** maybe the only thing stopping   
me from being happy is me **". **  
  
  


ＦＥＡＴＵＲＩＮＧ . . . 

**( MCU MAIN CAST )**

~ ROBERT DOWNEY JR as TONY STARK  
~ CHRIS EVANS as STEVE ROGERS  
~ SCARLETT JOHANSSON as NATASHA   
ROMANOFF  
~ CHRIS HEMSWORTH as THOR  
~ MARK RUFFALO as BRUCE BANNER   
~ JEREMY RENNER as CLINT BARTON  
~ PAUL BETTANY as JARVIS/VISION  
~ ANTHONY MACKIE as SAM WILSON  
~ DON CHEADLE as JAMES RHODES  
~ GWYNETH PALTROW as PEPPER POTTS  
~ SAMUEL L. JACKSON as NICK FURY  
~ SEBASTIAN STAN as JAMES 'BUCKY' BARNES  
~ ELIZABETH OLSEN as WANDA MAXIMOFF  
~ AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON as PIETRO   
MAXIMOFF  
~ EMILY VANCAMP as SHARON CARTER  
~ CHADWICK BOSEMAN as T'CHALLA  
~ PAUL RUDD as SCOTT LANG  
~ TOM HOLLAND as PETER PARKER  
  


**( TVD UNIVERSE MAIN CAST) **  
~ SUMMER FONTANA as YOUNG HOPE  
~ JENNY BOYD as LIZZIE SALTZMAN  
~ KAYLEE BRYANT as JOSIE SALTZMAN  
~ CLAIRE HOLT as REBEKAH MIKAELSON  
~ CHARLES MICHAEL DAVIS as MARCEL GERARD   
~ RILEY VOELKEL as FREYA MIKAELSON  
~ CHRISTINA MOSES as KEELIN MIKAELSON  
~ YOUNG JAYDEN SMITH as FINLEY MIKAELSON  
~ NATHANIEL BUZZOLIC as KOL MIKAELSON  
~ DANIELLE CAMPBELL as DAVINA CLAIRE  
~ YUSUF GATEWOOD as VINCENT GRIFFITH  
~ CANDICE KING as CAROLINE FORBES  
~ MATT DAVIS as ALARIC SALTZMAN  
~ ROWAN BLANCHARD as STEFANIE SALVATORE  
~ NICK FINK as CLARKE

▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟  
  
  
  


**_WARNINGS!_**Strong Language, Semi-Major Descriptions Of Violence, Major/Minor Character Deaths, Blood, Kidnapping, Incest sorta(Rebekah and Marcel), Weapons, etc.

**_COPYRIGHT! _**Copyright © 2019| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied. 

**_DISCLAIMER!_**I do not own any elements from the Marvel Comics, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Originals/Vampire Diaries/Legacies, Universe, any gifs used, or any music used. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own the AU parts/non-canon stuff that appears. This is merely a fanfiction crossover, nothing more.

**_INSPIRED BY! _**Cover tutorial by [morphisus](https://www.wattpad.com/user/morphisus) and format for this chapter inspired by [NASASTAN](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NASASTAN)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SETTING: **   
**CAPTAIN AMERICA WINTER SOLIDER**   
**AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON**   
**CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR**


	2. ZERO

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER ZERO— I'LL TELL YOU A STORY

**HOPE WASN'T NECESSARILY AFRAID **of drowning. She knew she would come back to life, which was the exact reason that she was scared of drowning. She would come back to life as a vampire too.

But at that very moment, her biggest concern was to get Steve out of the water. He wouldn't be able to survive much longer, super-soldier or not.

To get him out, because her body wasn't moving anywhere but down to the bottom of the lake, she would have to use a spell that she had to say out loud. She would have to risk her life in order to do so.

Hope didn't hesitate, muttering a quick spell as best as she could underwater, and peeled her eyes open to watch as Steve magically floated out of the water as water started to fill up her lungs and suffocate her.

As she submerged further down, Hope started to lose consciousness. She didn't want to be a vampire, not yet, but it looked like it was time.

Right as she fell unconscious, a metal arm grabbed her own.

_But maybe we should start from the beginning..._


	3. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Steve, Natasha, and the STRIKE Team are on a mission for SHIELD.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER ONE— STRIKE VS AVENGERS

**4 DAYS EARLIER: **

**EVERY SHIELD AGENT KNEW THAT** Hope Kenner, aka Dove, was unofficially claimed as Steve Roger's partner on missions for the past two years.

Director Nicholas J. Fury always had a plan behind his actions, assigning Hope and Steve on the same missions was because he needed someone to unknowingly be Captain America's leash.

Whether Hope realized it or not, she was the only person as SHIELD that Steve fully trusted. Hell, he even struggled to trust Natasha who was also an Avenger.

But Steve connected with Hope during the Loki and New York incidents and, whether Hope would admit it or not, she formed a bond with the super solider as well. Steve was only sent out on missions every once in a while when they needed his specific skill set to accomplish it, and Hope seemed to be there every single time.

Lizzie Saltzman often teased Hope, thinking that Steve had a crush on the tribrid due to how much time they spent together off-duty(their apartments are a few doors away from each other) and how he seems to follow Hope around like a lost puppy.

Natasha Romanoff, on the other hand, held the same sentiment she knew Tony would have. She was overprotective mama bear. Natasha was more protective of Hope after the Battle of New York and didn't trust Steve with her precious маленькая птица(little bird).

Natasha spent a lot of time trying to find a date for Steve just in case he had some sort of romantic feelings for Hope. The Black Widow was normally good at reading people but she couldn't tell if Steve's affection for Hope was platonic or not.

Which is why she started to be in more of their missions, approved by Fury mostly because he needed someone who was willing to do the more 'dirty' work that the other two would question. And they were assigned another mission that they thought would be the same old.

The current mission was to save the hostages on the S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel, Lemurian Star, that had been taken over by a group of pirates. It would involve Hope, Steve, Natasha, and the STRIKE team.

Hope got along fine with the STRIKE team, she just hated working with them because she couldn't use her supernatural abilities other than magic.

Hope could feel the tension swallowing them all while they were all in the quinjet, flying over the Indian Ocean. Hope might get along with the STRIKE team, but Steve seemed to keep them on edge because of his fame and his constant questioning of Fury's orders.

"The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago" Brock explained to the three, using a touchscreen monitor to show them all the evidence.

"Any demands?" Steve asked. "A billion and a half" This caught the Captain's attention.

"Why so steep?" Brock avoided eye contact with the man, knowing how he would react once he heard the real reason.

"Because it SHIELD's" Steve mentally groaned once he realized what was going on and Natasha sent Hope a knowing look, easily able to identify what was about to happen. 

"So it's not off-course, it's trespassing" Steve glanced over to Natasha as he waited for her excuse. "I'm sure they have a good reason" She tried to reason but failed.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor" The blonde's scowl seemed to lessen when his gaze landed on Hope who sent him a warning look. Steve sighed before talking again.

"How many pirates?" He inquired. "Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc" The monitor showed the picture of the man. Hope scrunched up her nose.

"Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties" Brock explained.

"Who are the hostages?" Hope asked, releasing some of the tension between Steve and everyone else by changing the focus. " Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell" Brock pulled the man's picture up on the monitor to replace the leader of the pirates.

"They're in the galley" Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" He commented to himself before getting ready to give out orders.

"Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Hope, you're with me. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get 'em out. Let's move" Steve ordered.

"STRIKE, you heard the Cap. Gear up" Brock reinforced the man's command, getting his team to start gearing up.

Hope didn't have to gear up as much as the others, and a lot of what she had to do was for show, but she did need her communication devices secured.

"Secure channel seven," Steve said as he and Hope both prepared to jump out of the quinjet, Natasha waiting with them.

"Seven secure. Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Hope couldn't help but laugh at Nat's bluntness. For some reason, the spy had been trying to get Steve a date for the past two years and has failed every time.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so...no, not really" Steve said sarcastically, earning a snort of amusement from Hope.

"_Coming up by the drop zone, Cap, Dove_" The pilot spoke over the comms.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes" Hope hit the hatch button, opening the hatch for her and Steve to get out of the plane.

"That's why I don't ask" Steve glanced over at Hope for a split second to make sure she was ready which the agent nodded to let him know that she was.

"Too shy or too scared?" Natasha teased, although serious in the sense that she wanted to keep him from catching feelings for their resident tribrid.

"Too busy!" Steve lied before jumping out of the jet. Natasha looked over at Hope for an explanation. "I think he needs a bit more time, Nat" Hope consulted before jumping out after him.

"Were either of them wearing a parachute?" A newer agent asked out loud. Brock Rumlow smiled at this, always amazed at the antics of the two avengers. "No, no they weren't".

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Steve went to clear out one side of the ship, leaving Hope to clear out the other. "_Invisique_" She muttered right as she landed, becoming invisible to the guards around her.

She easily used her magic to take out the guards on her side without them even realizing that. She didn't kill them, needing them for information later, but she made it so they'd be knocked out for a really long time.

"_Dove, you clear yet?_" She heard someone ask over the coms.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard" She answered, gazing at the unconscious bodies of at least five men around her.

"_Make your way back to us, we're staring to land where Cap is_" Hope nodded even though they couldn't see her. She responded to let them know she was on her way before quickly running over, still invisible until she got close enough where she undid the spell so everyone could see her. The STRIKE team and Natasha were with Steve.

"I still don't understand how you can take on five enemies without getting a single scratch on you" One of the newer members of the STRIKE team commented, gazing over at the girl who had her head raised high confidently.

"I don't think any of us understand, just go with it" Another agent told him. Hope moved to walk with Steve and Natasha, overhearing her friend try and set Steve up again with someone.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice" Hope chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that Steve had no idea that it was really a SHIELD Agent who was pretending to be a nurse in the orders of Fury.

To be fair, Hope wasn't supposed to know either but Fury didn't realize that Hope and the blonde haired agent named Sharon were well aquatinted.

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date" Steve scolded, smiling inwardly when he noticed that Hope was back. "I'm multitasking" Natasha's attention turned to Hope who immediately shook her head.

"Don't even try to set me up with anyone" She narrowed her eyes playfully at the red-haired agent who just smirked deviously.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Hope has joined helping the STRIKE team to save the hostages. She grew concerned when Natasha, whenever the famous Black Widow was, wasn't answering their calls to her over the coms.

Steve has been calling for Natasha too over the coms until he abruptly was cut off by something. Rumlow urged her to go aid the Captain.

"Steve can take care of himself, he'll call if he needs backup" He gave her a look. "You and I both know he's way too stubborn to ask for help. We've got it from here and you're the most capable to help him and find Natasha" Hope hesitated but followed the agents instructions.

She feared that Steve would be in trouble but hadn't wanted to leave the hostages and the rest of the team alone in case someone attacked. But, like Hope, the STRIKE team had been trained intensely and could handle themselves in a fight.

Hope had been speed walking around the ship on her quest to find Steve until she heard the grunts of her teammate as he fought someone. This made her start running his way in an inhuman speed as fear pumped through her blood along with adrenaline.

Steve wasn't invincible. He might be a super-soldier but even he could be hurt or worse...killed. After all, the world thought her father was indestructible for a thousand years until his demise.

She eventually found Steve fighting some random pirate who was surprisingly holding his own in the fight. Knowing it would otherwise go on forever, Hope stepped in and took the element of surprise to get an advantage that she would've already had due to her supernatural abilities.

Hope's eyes instinctively glowed the yellow/gold of a werewolf as she ran straight to the enemy and threw the first punch.

The man stumbled quiet a bit backwards, stunned at the sudden appearance of the young agent as well as the inhuman eyes and strength. He shook it off and went to punch her in the face. Hope, rolling her eyes first, grabbed the man's arm before he could lay a hand on her, and twisted it backwards.

Steve had been previously watching in awe. Two years of fighting side-by-side with Hope and he was still amazed by the now nineteen-year-old's abilities.

He shook out of this state and joined Hope in the fight. Both of their collective strengths came together and they knocked the guy backwards which making him go flying into a door that led to a transmission room, breaking the door down and landing on top of it. Hope's eyes stopped glowing.

Hope rose an eyebrow at Steve inquisitively. Steve spoke before she could. "I didn't need help" Hope sent him a knowing look. "Sure" She said, unconvinced, before moving to where the guy was.

Hope stood over the barely conscious man, balling her hand into a fist before punching him one last time which knocked him out.

"Well, this is awkward" Hope got up from her semi-kneeling position and whipped her head around to see Natasha in the control roll on one of the computers.

"Nat?" Steve walked into the room behind her. "What are you doing?" He questioned, obviously upset that Natasha had been there all along.

"Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get in to" The two made their way over to her, Natasha typing away on the keyboard without a single care.

"STRIKE and Hope needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Hope made it to Natasha's side first, peering over her mentors shoulder to see what she was going.

"Saving SHIELD intel" Hope answered for Natasha. "Whatever I can get my hands on" Natasha winked almost mischievously at her mentee, making the girl smile despite her attempts not to.

One of the reasons Fury didn't want Natasha and Hope going on missions just the two of them anymore was because the younger girl brought out Natasha's playful side which made them a bit reckless. Add Clint to the mix and there was a lot of paperwork for Fury to sign.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages" Natasha half-listened to Steve as she waited until the files completely downloaded onto the flash drive. That was when she pulled it out and turned to face Captain America.

"No. That's your mission" She fake smiled. "And you've done it beautifully" Steve grabbed her arm before she could leave. "You just jeopardized this whole operation" Hope glowered at the man.

"Steve, let go" She hissed in warning, gold eyes flashing for a moment which made Steve follow her orders. Natasha wasn't phased but gave Hope a comforting look as she knew the tribrid could get overprotective as she feared losing someone else in her life.

"I think that's overstating things" The man who Hope had knocked out had unexpectedly became conscious and threw a grenade towards the three before running off.

Hope immediately grabbed hold of her two friends and helped them run away as fast as they could. Steve used his shield to block them from the impact as the grenade went off right as they had jumped through a window to escape the explosion.

"Son of a bitch" Hope swore out loud, ignoring the disproving glance from a certain someone.


	4. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Insight is revealed to Hope and Steve. Hope is suspicious and finds out that Fury's lying about something.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER TWO— PROJECT INSIGHT

**AFTER THE MISSION, **Hope went straight to her apartment with Lizzie and fell asleep. She wasn't actually that tired, Hope just needed a break from everything.

She was stressed out, wondering why Fury would give Natasha a separate, secret mission in the first place that could've jeopardized the original mission of rescuing the hostages. Normally she would've trusted Fury but after all that he hid from them during the Loki incident about the plans to use the Tesseract to make weapons, she wasn't sure how trustworthy he could be.

And apparently, Steve Rogers felt the same because the next day he and Hope went to the Triskelion, the SHIELD Headquarters in DC, to confront the Director. Lizzie had already left for school by this time, otherwise, she would've noticed something was wrong and force Hope to explain before she did exactly what every Mikaelson did, act before thinking.

Fury had expected both of them to show up at his office during some time that day. He knew after hearing the report of the mission that they would be furious with him. He sat in the wheeling chair at his desk in his giant office, facing the huge window as he heard his two agents enter his office. He didn't bother to turn around.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Steve scowled as he practically marched into the office, not caring about attempting to be professional, unlike Hope who still attempted to keep a professional air around her.

"I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours" Fury corrected as they got close enough to his desk that they stopped.

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share" Steve corrected, recalling having such a similar conversation two years previous.

"I'm not obliged to do anything" Hope decides to step in, hoping her boss would listen if she stayed cool and collected even if she just wanted to snap at him.

"Agent Romanoff's separate mission put our original objective of rescuing hostages at risk, sir" She stated, finally capturing the full attention of the man who swiveled around in his office chair to face the two.

"I sent the greatest soldier in history and the most powerful supernatural being that exists to make sure that didn't happen" Fury retorted, still acting as if he wasn't bothered by the situation.

"Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around and shooting guns" The room grew even tenser as Steve spewed those words out, getting Fury to move out of the office chair and stand up. He leaned over his desk and looked Steve in the eye.

"The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye" He then took a more calm approach, yet not changing the tone of his voice as he did so. "Look, I didn't want you two doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything" Hope knew he was right, Nat was able to do whatever Fury asked without questioning orders.

"I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own" It was a standoff now between the two men. Hope could practically imagine her aunt Rebekah commenting that this was why 'us woman have to stick together' because some men did shit like that.

"It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all" Steve held back a scoff, looking over at his friend and fellow agent who didn't know how to respond to Fury's words. She missed having Coulson around, especially when Fury was acting all shady like this.

"Except you" Fury kept his stoic expression. "You're wrong about me. I do share. I'm nice like that" He then had them follow behind him to the elevator.

"Insight bay" Fury spoke once they all got inside.

"_Captain Rogers and Agent Kenner do not have clearance for Project Insight_" The robotic voice answered back.

"Director override, Fury, Nicholas J".

"_Confirmed_" The elevator started to move them to whatever floor Fury was bringing them to.

"You know, they used to play music" Steve commented about the elevator. "Welcome to the new age" Hope muttered, ignored by Fury who started to talk.

"Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. My granddad worked in a nice building, he got good tips. He'd walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say _hi, _people would say hi back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher. He'd say _Hi, _they'd say, _Keep on steppin'_. Granddad got to grippin' that lunch bag a little tighter" While Steve listened intently to Fury's words, Hope was just confused on why he brought it up in the first place.

"Did he ever get mugged?" Steve asked. "Every week some punk would say, _What's in the bag_?" Hope, realizing that Fury was trying to bond with Steve in his own way, bit back an amused smirk.

"What did he do?" Hope wondered what her own family would do, mentally shaking herself out of imagining that when she realized that they would probably rip the mugger's throats out.

"He'd show 'em. Bunch of crumpled ones and loaded .22 Magnum" Fury smiled to himself at the memory of his grandfather. "Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much" It had been a normal elevator ride(besides Fury's storytelling) until the elevator started to get to the floor they were going to.

From the huge glass windows on said elevator, Hope got a good look at what the destination would hold and she did not like what she saw. Tons of Helicarrier's and other things that she couldn't even identify. She didn't even have to look over at Steve to know that he was just as shocked as she was.

"Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a .22" Steve inched a bit closer to Hope as his wariness started to unfold. Hope held back a plethora of cuss words that instantly came to mind as she saw more and more of what Fury and some of SHIELD had been doing.

They followed Fury through the maze of stuff, staying silent as they took in all the upgraded war products around them, not talking at all until Fury did.

"This is Project Insight. Three next-generation Helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites" He explained to the two agents.

"Launched from the Lemurian Star" They kept walking as they spoke. "Once we get them in the air they never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulsor engines" Hope had a feeling that something wasn't right. None of this was, it was like they were stalking up on nuclear weapons. Was this even legal?

"Stark?" Steve guessed, not knowing too many people that would be able to pull any of this off.

"Well, he had a few suggestions once he got an up-close look at our old turbines—" The look Hope have Steve when Fury wasn't looking hinted to him that Fury was lying about Tony's involvement. Even he knew that Tony wasn't a fan of SHIELD and wouldn't have helped them create anything like this.

"These new long-range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen" Hope frowned, also remembering how Fury revealed that they[the Avengers] were all on some sort of threat list. Was he also going to be doing the same to the supernatural?

"I thought the punishment usually came after the crime" Steve commented. "We can't afford to wait that long" Hope narrowed her eyes at the director before speaking up.

"Who's the '_we_' you're referring to, sir?" She inquired. "After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once we're way ahead of the curve" Fury seemed proud of what they were doing when there are so many people that would actively protest against it. Hell, Hope knew that there would even be a lot of government officials that would be against it. So how the hell did Fury get away with this?

"By holding a gun at everyone on Earth and calling it protection" Steve agreed with all of Hope's initial thoughts, that they would be doing a lot more harm than good.

"You know, I read those SSR files. Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff" His eye then traveled over to Hope. "So have you and your family" She had to dig her nails into the palm of her hand in order to keep her cool, the werewolf inside of her wanting to growl at him for mentioning her family at all.

"Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so the people could be free. This isn't freedom, this is fear" Steve's gaze grew harsher. "And leave her and her family out of this" Fury was annoyed with the two, more so Steve who was glad to voice his own opinions.

"SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. It's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap. And you know all the secrets of this world that most humans don't, Hope. You know better than us that we need defensive measures against creatures like you who are unhinged" Hope shook her head, refusing to listen to his words anymore.

"No offense sir, but this is fucked up" She blurted before walking away, not hearing whatever quip Cap gave the man before following behind the tribrid.

The two stayed silent as the elevator brought them all the way up to the main floor. Steve could tell that Hope was upset and she had every right to be.

It wasn't until they both left the building, eyes and ears away from them, that Hope spoke up. "Tony told me that Fury wanted him to help with some stuff for SHIELD around a year or two ago" Her words caught Steve off guard as he had been stuck in his own head, trying to make sense of everything.

"He didn't go in detail, but he said it sounded too shady and denied the request. Fury lied in there...what else is he lying about?" 


	5. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury leaks the truth about SHIELD to Steve and Hope before getting shot. The two try and stop the shooter, only to fail and the shooter gets away.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER THREE— DON'T TRUST ANYONE

**WHEN YOU'RE AN IMMORTAL CREATURE, **you have to deal with everyone dying around you all the time. Even though Hope hadn't triggered her vampire side yet, she knew what was going to happen considering that it had been already occurring through most of her life. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

It had started off as an okay day. After Hope and Steve had been told about Project Insight, the two went their separate ways. Hope met up with Lizzie, who had only had morning classes, and spent the day de-stressing by shopping and just hanging out. Then they went back to the apartment and Hope started doing some chores.

Lizzie hated any sort of chore-like work. Hope learned this back when she went to the Salvatore Boarding School when Lizzie started a fight with the Mystic Falls football team after a game which made all of them have to clean up around Mystic Falls as a community service punishment. Lizzie complained the entire time despite being the one that got them into the situation in the first place.

Hope had taken their clothes down to the laundry room and put them in the wash, reading a copy of The Scarlett Letter that her uncle Elijah had gotten as a gift from Hawthorne himself back in the day, and moved the clothes to the drier before she continued to read.

Hope had heard Steve's footsteps quite a while before he even arrived, she had already been on high alert due to paranoia so she noticed him coming right away.

"You know, for a super-soldier, you're not very sneaky" Hope commented as Steve finally entered the washer room. Nobody else was in there so she could talk freely.

"Wasn't trying to be" Steve corrected, the hint of playfulness in his blue eyes washed away into sadness. "What are you going to do?" The 'about SHIELD' part wasn't spoken but was understood by both.

The two were at a loss for what to do. More so Hope than Steve considering that she had been apart of SHIELD since she was fifteen years old. Hope wished she could just ignore all these questionable actions and continue being a good little agent, but the Mikaelson and Labonair inside of her refused to do so.

"Both of our contracts with SHIELD end at the end of this month, they've already constructed new ones... but I don't know if I'm gonna sign" She admitted hesitantly.

"I don't think I will" Steve also admitted, though Hope had already guessed that. She would've been shocked if he had chosen to stay with SHIELD.

"What do you want to do then?" Hope asked the same question that his friend Sam also asked earlier that day. "I'm not sure yet" The drier that Hope was using beeped in an indication that it was done.

"What about you? What'll you do if you don't stay with SHIELD?" Steve posed the question that Hope had been pondering silently in her mind all day. Steve went to help Hope get and fold her laundry(luckily it was just the new clothes they had bought and nothing too embarrassing) as they continued to talk.

"Move to New York and spend time with Tony and Bruce" A smile crept onto her lips as she thought of the two who dubbed themselves, 'the science bros'. "Tony reminds me all the time that I can stay there as long as I want—" She met Steve's curious gaze.

"You know, he has rooms for you and the others if you ever need somewhere to crash. The others use them once in a while whenever they need someone to stay for a bit, I'm pretty sure the offers open for you too" She reminded him, not wanting Steve to feel like he was stuck with SHIELD forever.

"I'll keep that in mind" Steve smile made Hope do the same. The two continued to chat, Steve accompanied her up to her apartment since they were only a few doors down.

Once they got on their floor, however, they both could hear music coming from Steve's apartment with their enhanced hearing. Hope shot Steve a confused look.

"Please tell me you left your music on this morning" Steve shook his head. They both tensed at the thought of someone breaking into Steve's apartment.

"You got a plan?" Hope asked him, wondering what was going on in Captain America's mind. "Enter through the balcony? My shield's closer to it than the front door" The apartments on their side had balconies that weren't too far apart. Due to what Lizzie referred to as their 'parkour skills', they could easily get to the other's balconies.

Hope unlocked her own door with one hand while holding her laundry basket in the other. The two walked into the apartment to find Lizzie on her laptop.

"Where the hell have you—" Lizzie's slight panic stopped when she saw that Steve was with Hope. "Oh" That explained it, Hope had taken a bit longer in the laundry room because she ran into Steve.

"Someone broke into Steve's apartment, going through the balcony door" Hope quickly explained, setting the laundry basket down before moving to get to their balcony quickly.

Steve waved and smiled politely at Lizzie before trailing behind Hope in an almost adorable way. "He's a puppy, a fucking golden retriever" Lizzie murmured to herself before continuing to chat online with her sister, not even bothered by the fact that someone broke into Captain America's home.

The two agents easily maneuvered over to Steve's balcony as quietly as they could. Hope mumbled a quick and simple spell that made it the balcony door open quietly.

Steve stepped in first, getting his shield and firmly grasping it in his right hand. Hope shut the door with magic again once they were inside.

The two inched their way towards the main living area where the music was coming from, the potent smell of blood made her nose scrunch up.

The two peered out from the corner, slightly relaxing their shoulders when they saw that it was Fury who had snuck into Steve's apartment. He was slouched in the chair casually. The two stayed slightly hidden behind the wall, giving each other a look of confusion on what the hell he was doing there.

"I don't remember giving you a key" Steve commented to Fury. Fury grunted as he shifted his posture. "You really think I'd need one?" Fury leaned forward a bit in the chair. "My wife kicked me out" Fury kept a straight face but the smell told Hope that he was injured and, for some reason, came to Steve for help.

"Didn't know you were married, sir" Hope spoke up, giving Fury a knowing look that could only be partially made out in the darkness of the apartment.

"A lot of things you two don't about me" Fury copied the same look. "I know, Nick. That's the problem" Steve turned on the light to see Fury's injuries.

The Director put his hand up in motion for them to stop what they're doing and be silent before he shut the light back off and opened his phone and turned it to face the two. The words "_ears everywhere_" was printed on his note-taking application.

The two agents tensed up again, both pairs of blue eyes darted around the room quickly to look for any signs of this being true. Neither saw anything, but Hope trusted Fury on this.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash" Fury turned his phone back around and scrolled down on his note app before facing it back towards the two. The words, "_SHIELD compromised_" sent ripples of disbelief and hurt through the two.

Fury didn't trust most people, it was a bit of a shock that he was trusting both of them with this. Hope knew that Fury had planned to get both of them in that apartment because they were currently the only two people he could trust inside of SHIELD besides Maria Hill who was somewhere else.

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked, keeping up with the charade though hunting at the true meaning of his words. "_You two and me_" Fury's phone displayed as he moved up and out of the chair, grunting slightly in pain as he did so.

"Just...my friends" He walked up closer to them, noticing how Steve looked hesitant to believe him while Hope looked stoic with a hint of hurt in her blue eyes.

"Is that what we are?" Steve inquired, feeling a bit unsettled by the way Fury was inching closer to them. "That's up to you" Before anything else could be said, gunshots echoed loudly in the room as they came through the walls and entered directly into Fury.

At the sound of the gunshots, Hope immediately grabbed Steve and made him duck down with her. The cloud of debris from the wall made it hard to see. Hope and Steve were able to see Fury's legs and instantly dragged his half-dead body over to the kitchen area and away from the window.

Hope, after making sure he was in the safe area with Steve, turned to run after the guy but was stopped when a hand wearily reached out and held her own hand. She turned back to see that Fury had done so, an almost somber yet comforting look in his eye as he did so. His hold on her hand loosened as a tiny object, a flash drive, was dropped into his hand.

"Don't...trust anyone" The 'in SHIELD or Government" part was implied but not said as the man's breathing slowed down rapidly.

Hope immediately started to ramble off any healing spells she could think of, memories of what happened to Coulson flashing in her mind, but was stopped when the door was broken down. Steve immediately got into a defensive stance, peering over to the living room again where the entrance was right near.

"Captain Rogers? Agent Kenner?" Hope knew she couldn't blow her cover, not after Fury worked so hard to create a new life for her, so she stopped and instead stood up from her kneeling position and moved away as 'Kate' entered the room with a gun in her hand, the agent that Fury had assigned to look after the two.

"Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service" She quickly introduced herself. "Kate?" Steve managed to sputter out, feeling even more betrayed when the nurse across the hall from him turned out to be a SHIELD agent as well.

"I'm assigned to protect you both" She stated, deciding to make her way to the kitchen when she spotted the familiar auburn hair of the fellow agent. "On whose order?" 'Kate' finally got to the kitchen, a look of shock filling her when she saw her boss on the ground, dying.

"His", Hope looked to Steve who was still in shock like her. "She's got this, she's a good agent. I see the shooter, he's leaving now. Ready?" Steve looked back at Fury and the agent before nodding. They both knew that Lizzie would be over in a bit and would supervise whatever was happening while they were gone.

The two Avengers started their pursuit of the unknown shooter. While Steve jumped through his window and was able to crash into the window of the office on the next building, Hope went the same way as the shooter by jumping from the roofs.

Hope's wolf instincts called out to her to phase and tear this person apart with her teeth but Hope knew better than to accidentally out herself to the shooter or any of the cameras around the area, she'd just have to rely on her magic for this.

"_Invisique_" She muttered as she ran to catch up with the shooter, thinking it would give her an advantage. She quickly noticed that she was wrong and that the shooter could still hear her(super-hearing, she assumed) as she got closer to them, about to attack, when they somehow maneuvered around her invisible form. The only other human who was able to still hear her when she was invisible was Steve, that's it, so she was extremely frustrated.

"Fine" She uncloaked herself, realizing that it was a waste of time. The person continued to leap over the rooftops of the buildings with an ease that reminded her of Natasha, a highly trained assassin.

"_Corporis impetu!_" Hope was taken back when nothing happened to the shooter. They turned around to face her for a split second with a deadly glare before continuing their journey to hop over building rooftops.

Hope wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't looking for it, but there was a magical aura around the shooter. A temporary spell that blocks witches' magic. It wasn't cast by the shooter, she could tell that he wasn't a witch, but someone else did.

"Are you kidding me" She hissed lowly, focusing now on catching up with the shooter instead of attacking. She hated the fact that they were able to block her magic.

Hope finally managed to catch up with them on the same rooftop that Steve finally showed up at. Hope stopped chasing after the shooter and chose to stay at Steve's side.

If the shooter couldn't be directly attacked by magic, she could indirectly have him affected by magic. Remembering the spell her father taught her to create a fire circle around someone, she smirked slightly as she cleared her mind quickly from anything other than that true intention.

While Steve through his shield at the person, Hope started to target them with the nonverbal spell. Her fingertips had tiny flames dancing on it as the spell started to happen.

Hope's concentration broke, however, when the shooter caught the shield without even looking, intending to jump off the building, and turned around to face them.

It appeared to be a male with dark, long hair. He had a mask over his mouth and some sort of dark paint or makeup surrounding his eyes as if it were a mask. But the biggest shocker was his arm that caught the shield, it was a silver-colored metal arm with a red star on his shoulder.

Hope realizes that the shooter was going to throw the shield at them seconds before he did. "_Projectium deflecto_" She voiced loudly, glaring at the shield that was heading right towards them at a damaging speed.

The shield fell to the ground in the middle of them and the man. They had looked away for just a moment, looking at the shield and each other to make sure they were okay and looked back to see that the man with the metal arm was gone.

Hope rushed over to the edge of the building where he had been, Steve following right behind her, and looked down and around to try and spot the man. But he wasn't there, he had disappeared. _The man who shot Fury was gone._


	6. FOUR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope says goodbye to an old friend.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER FOUR— GOODBYE, OLD FRIEND

**HOPE WASN'T USED TO HOSPITALS. **Hope never went to the hospital when it came to her own injuries since she was supernatural.

It wasn't until she joined SHIELD that she had to go to the hospital and that was to visit her partner's if they ever got hurt(aka Natasha and Clint, Steve once in a while, and the time that Tony got his arc reactor removed). But being at the hospital while someone she cared about was dying? That was a new experience for her.

Hope was grateful that Lizzie was by her side. The siphon witch was normally not the one to deal with other's emotions, especially since she struggled with her own, but she seemed to always be there for the list of few people she truly cared about.

The siphon witch held Hope's hand tightly, not siphoning anything as she did so, while Steve leaned forward against the window. The three were watching as the doctors performed the emergency surgery on Fury.

Hope didn't bother to turn around when she heard frantic footsteps practically running towards them. She could tell it was Natasha, the red-haired agent was informed by Steve over the phone about what had occurred.

Natasha froze when she got to the window, standing between Hope and Steve. "Is he gonna make it?" Natasha kept a stoic expression despite the crushing emotions attempting to consume her.

"We don't know," Steve told her, glancing at Hope to see how she was dealing with this. She and Natasha had been a lot closer with Fury than he had and despite the incident, the other day with him, Hope still cared about the director.

"Tell me about the shooter" Natasha's voice got a lot quieter, eyes never leaving the horrific scene in front of her as she questioned the two agents who had come into contact with the shooter.

"He's fast and strong. Had a metal arm" Hope made eye contact with Natasha, silently telling her that there was something else that was supernatural based that she would tell her later. The red-haired woman nodded slightly.

Maria Hill, another SHIELD agent and one of Fury's most trusted ones at that, walked over to them and watched the surgery through the glass window.

"Ballistics?" Natasha and Hope both asked at the same time, Lizzie rose an eyebrow at this but chose to stay silent.

"Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable" Maria explained to the group, only slightly glancing at Lizzie, hesitating in sharing the information around the non-agent, despite the fact that Director Fury marked her down as trustworthy.

"Soviet-made" Natasha sighed. "Yeah," There's was merely a beat of silence before the monitors started going crazy in the room where the doctors were doing emergency surgery on the Director.

Nick Fury was flatlining, the doctors were scrambling to get the defibrillator. Hope's grip on Lizzie's hand only tightened as she fought back the tears welling up in her eyes in order to see the scene in front of her.

"Don't do this to me, Nick" Hope heard Natasha whisper softly, though barely registering it as they kept trying to shock the man back to life. They weren't getting a pulse, however, and the five standing outside the room watching knew exactly what that meant.

The five were filled with sadness and fear, though Lizzie's wasn't bad considering she didn't know Fury but she knew Hope and Steve.

Steve ended up walking away from the scene once he realized that it was over for Fury. Hope's other hand was now joint with Natasha's, both agents mourning their boss who had done more for them than a normal boss would've.

"Time of death, 1:03 a.m" Hope's memory fell on the flash drive that Fury gave them, one that she gave Steve for safekeeping with a quick spell to keep it secure for him too. _What was so important on that flash drive that Fury literally died for? And why didn't he trust anyone else with it? _

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Lizzie stayed in the waiting room while Natasha, Hope, and Steve were allowed into the room where Fury's dead body laid. Steve leaned against the wall, silent as hundreds of questions flittered around in his brain.

Natasha and Hope stood closer to the dead body of their boss, leaning on to each other for comfort as they didn't hold back any emotions. Natasha was so used to hiding any emotions that made her feel weak but she couldn't hold them back at this moment, especially when Hope started to silently cry first.

Hope hated the way that things ended with Fury, the anger she felt against him hours earlier for the secrets of Project Insight. She remembered when he recruited her, how he explained that he knew her mother and kept Hope's supernatural origins a secret. How he, despite his normal cold nature, actually cared about her. And now...he was dead.

"I need to take him" The two agents didn't hear Maria say this to Steve, focused on the fallen man whose body laid in front of them. Steve nodded to Maria before walking over to the girls, not noticing that Maria let a few more tears slip from her eyes once she knew that nobody was looking.

"Natasha, Hope..." He called out their names as he cautiously made his way over. Hope turned her head towards Steve, a somber smile on her lips when she saw the look of concern on his face for the two.

"Nat" Hope repeated quietly, slightly nudging the older agent who looked at her dead boss one more time before looking back at her mentee. "I'll text you" Was all the Black Widow said before strutting out of the room, wiping away any evidence of her crying before leaving the room.

"Natasha" Steve followed her out into the hallway, knowing that she was somehow upset with him. Hope stayed in the room for one more minute, looking at the dead body of Fury one last time. She couldn't hear a heartbeat or a pulse, he was dead and only dark magic would've been able to bring him back to life.

Hope didn't know what to say for her goodbyes, dozens of the things that she wanted to say to Director Fury jumbled up in her mind. She wanted to thank him for keeping the supernatural a secret, for taking her in and giving her a purpose when she needed one, and unknowingly(or knowingly, knowing Fury) giving her a new family. She wanted to yell at him for everything he had done, the infiltration of his own organization that he decided that she and Steve would deal with instead of anyone else.

Hope, instead of saying any of that, softly murmured "Goodbye, Director" before starting to walk away, stopping at Maria who she felt sympathy for. The two shared a mutual look, neither in the mood to initiate physical contact with each other, before Hope walked out of the room.

Hope saw the end of whatever went on with Natasha and Steve, the red-haired agent hid her emotions well but even Hope could tell she was frustrated with whatever they had walked about.

"Kenner, they want you and Cap back at SHIELD," Rumlow told her once he saw her enter the hallway, not even giving her a second to breathe. This was one of the few problems she had with SHIELD Agents, a lot of the newer agents especially barely showed much emotion and didn't care for people who were dealing with it.

Steve moved over to her side when he noticed that she was out of the room. "Before you ask, I'm fine," Hope lied before looking around for Lizzie, only to not see her anywhere. Steve realized who she was looking for as she started to panic.

"Lizzie said she had finals today that she couldn't miss" Hope hadn't even realized that they had been at the hospital for that long. Hope slightly relaxed her body, although she was still on guard.

"Steve, the shooter...he was temporarily protected from my powers" Hope spoke in such a quiet voice that only Steve heard it. "By..." Steve stopped himself from saying the next part out loud. Instead, he mouthed the words _magic _which Hope nodded to.

"Kenner, Rogers, they want you now!" Another SHIELD agent called out to the two, cutting the conversation short. They knew they'd end up talking about it later so they followed behind the other agents in silence, both equally feeling that they couldn't trust anyone apart of SHIELD, not anymore. 


	7. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Alexander Pierce and a phone call with Tony Stark makes Hope realize just how deep the infiltration into SHIELD has gone.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER FIVE— OWN OUR OWN

**HOPE HAD ONLY MET **Alexander Pierce two different times before and, despite how brief it was, the man gave off some creepy vibes. He stared at her with an expression she couldn't quite pick out and it made her want to snap his neck but she refrained. As she and Steve say in Pierce's office, the creepy vibes got even more intense. Hope forced herself not to tense up every single time she made eye contact with the man.

Steve noticed an old picture of Fury and Pierce, catching Pierce's attention from across the room.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met. When I was at the State Department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief for the SHIELD station there. And he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, '_No, we'll negotiate'. _Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order" Pierce made his way over to the two agents.

"They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter" They were sitting down now on the two black sofas he had in the office. Steve and Hope sat on one while Pierce sat on the other across from them.

"So you gave him a promotion" Steve finished for the man, not even bothering to add any sort of emotion to his voice. "I've never had any cause to regret it" Pierce studied the two's facial expressions, trying to get a read on them.

"Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night? I'm assuming Agent Kenner was there because you were suspicious" Pierce looked at Hope for confirmation so she nodded. "I don't know" She was pretty impressed with Steve's partial lie.

"You know it was bugged?" She took the liberty to answer it for Steve. "We did, sir. Director Fury told us this" Hope replied smoothly.

"Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it? Or that he tried to bug your apartment but the bug failed?" The two gave him a blank look, not wanting to buy into the bullshit he was about to start spewing.

"I want you two to see something" He hit a hidden button which brought up a screen with footage of some man named Batroc being interrogated.

"_Who hired you, Batroc?_" The SHIELD agent on-screen asked.

"Is that live?" Steve inquired. "Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers" Hope wasn't buying it. She knew he wasn't the shooter, so what was Pierce showing them this for?

"It wasn't him. Assassination isn't Batroc's thing" Hope drawled, a hint of a southern/New Orleans accent peaking through her words.

"No, it's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech" Alexander Pierce pulled out two of the same files and handed them to Hope and Steve.

"The name doesn't sound familiar. Is he a target of SHIELD's?" Pierce shook his head. "No, he isn't. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 14-35 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick his mother lived at 14-37" Hope tensed at his accusation.

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?" Steve had to be the one to speak, he knew that Hope could and would snap at the man despite his position in the agency.

"The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death" She was obviously upset and couldn't believe that Pierce was accusing Fury of being a traitor, that he was the one who infiltrated SHIELD.

"No disrespect sir but if you knew Director Fury as well as you claim, you'd know that there's no way that he had done that" Hope's eyes narrowed at the man who was supposed to be a friend of Nick Fury's, daring him to say anything else.

"Why do you think we're talking, Agent Kenner?" Pierce looked at her with a hint of admiration before standing up and walking over to the giant window as he spoke. Hope and Steve got up from their seated position on the couch, both not knowing what the man was about to sit.

"See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies" He stopped looking out the window and turned to face the two agents who had approached his desk by then.

"Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry" Pierce hesitated before he continued to talk.

"Captain, Agent, you two were the last ones to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident that he got both of you there, and I don't think you two do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?" Steve and Hope both faced each other for a moment, different shades of blue eyes meeting as they decided non-verbally what to tell Pierce. They then faced him, deciding to tell part of the truth.

"He told us not to trust anyone, sir" Hope bit back the urge to snarl at her superior. "I wonder if that included him" Both Hope and Steve were hit full-force with the feeling that Alexander Pierce was certainly apart of whatever Nick Fury was trying to tell them in the apartment. The compromising of SHIELD went a lot further, a lot deeper than they realized.

"I wonder if that included him" There was a pause before Hope's Stark Phone started to ring even though she had put it on silent mode. The only person who would be able to change that was Tony Stark himself with his hacking skills.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this" Steve looked at her with a worried expression but didn't stop her from leaving the office.

Hope made her way to an empty office room, mumbling a quick privacy spell that would temporarily stop any of the bugs and recording systems in the room beside her phone until she left before she answered. It was a spell she had created but never used until now.

_"Tony, hey" _She greeted, keeping her voice low despite not necessarily needing to.

_"What the fuck, kid! Sabrina the Teenage Witch called and said that Fury's dead!" _Although Tony tried to hide his emotions quite often, Hope could tell that he was concerned. She also knew that he was referring to Lizzie with the nickname.

_"Fury was killed by some assassin guy with a metal arm and was protected from my magic somehow" _Hope sighed, running her fingers through her naturally curled hair that she hadn't attempted to tame.

"_You should come back to New York, Bruce misses you. So does Jarvis, Dume-E, and U" _The 'and me' part was left unsaid although they both knew what he meant.

"_I will, soon. Fury told us that SHIELD was compromised before he died. I'm not sure by who but I think it goes a lot deeper than we thought. As in Alexander Pierce is too" _Hope couldn't help but chew on her lip nervously. She knew that Tony was one of the few she could trust right now, he was suspicious of SHIELD from the start. But she didn't want to get him mixed up in this, not after what happened with the Mandarin.

_"Tony, stay safe, okay? I don't know how far the supernatural goes into this issue. I'm gonna call my aunt Freya and come back to New York, probably with Lizzie and Steve too. We need to figure out who has infiltrated SHIELD, what organization would even be capable of doing....that?" _She rambled on, pausing when she saw a bunch of SHIELD agents with guns from a window running towards an area.

"_Kid?" _Tony's voice shook her out of the shock.

_"Uh...I'm gonna have to call you back" _She ignored his protests on the other end of the phone, hanging up and looking out the window from the office to see the swarm of the agents in tactical gear.

** _"Captain America is a fugitive from SHIELD and is attempting to escape. All agents report to the main conference room"._ **

Hope's blue eyes widened at the realization that Steve somehow figured out who was apart of the infiltration. If they were after Steve...they were gonna be after her soon enough.

She frantically looked around the office that she had shut herself in. She dug around until she found a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly started to scrawl the intended words on the paper, looking around to see an agent on the other side of the door see her.

_"Iam ostium celes" _The spell when had muttered was another one she created where it would temporarily keep the door locked until enough pressure was put on it that it would break. She had created the spell as a moody teenager whenever she wanted privacy.

She heard people trying to knock down the door, making her scribble down the words as quickly as she could. "_Incendia" _The note started to burn so she could continue with the spell that would send it to her intended target.

"_Touve mon se kavo. Touve mon se kavo_" She repeated Freya's spell that she taught her not too long after coming back from her five years rest.

The letter that had just been burning was now gone, disappeared. She sighed in relief before muttering a teleportation spell when she saw that the people on the other side of the door were applying enough pressure that the door would break.

_Once they broke down that door, Hope was gone._


	8. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie hideout from SHIELD and realize who's infiltrated the agency with help from a special friend.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER SIX— SON OF A WITCH

**"HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON, **how is it that this shit always ends up happening to you!" Lizzie Saltzman looked at her best friend with a face that could only be described as '_I'm done_'.

"Mikaelson luck" Hope smirked, mirroring her father as she did so. Lizzie's exasperated expression mirrored her mother's.

"I'm not equipped to handle this, I'm calling Jo. She'll know what to do...hopefully" Lizzie sighed dramatically. "Oh and I'm a bit curious on why you have a warehouse in the middle of nowhere in Washington D.C. that's spelled to look like a normal warehouse but is really full of ingredients for spells and grimoires" Lizzie glanced around the warehouse that Hope had canceled out the illusion spell for them, showing how truly magical the place was.

"My uncle Kol and aunt Davina set up a few warehouses throughout the country to hold our magical stuff so it's not all at one spot. It can only be unsealed by a Mikaelson or Claire witch" She explained before adding. "Ask Josie if there are any organizations that have any sort of connection with the supernatural, especially magic protection. The guy who killed Directory Fury, he was protected from my magic" Hope frowned at her own voice as she mentioned the man whose death she had yet to fully process, pushing it back in her mind once again to focus at the task at hand.

"Have you gotten into contact with Steve yet?" Lizzie asked. "I magically sent him a note, telling him and Nat to go after the flash drive and find out what's on it and gave him the address of this place" Lizzie was a bit confused at this.

"Why didn't you just go with Steve and Nat then?" This is when Hope smirked again. "Because you and I are going to prepare for war" She announced. "Well fuck" Lizzie mumbled, knowing full well that she'll follow Hope into this catastrophe no matter what. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Lizzie and Hope both decided to use Lizzie's astral projection crystal to talk to Josie through her matching one. Lizzie and Josie did it a few times a week to keep in touch with each other. They astral projected themselves into Josie's bedroom at the Salvatore school. She got to keep her and Lizzie's old room and stay there since her dad owns the place and she's a teacher there.

"I looked through every single book in the school's library and my dad's books from the armory to find any sort of connection with witches and any sort of organization and found nothing in those" Josie started, smiling at her friend and sister despite the circumstances of them astral projecting there in the first place.

"However..." The was a glint in her eyes, a mix of mischievousness and guilt as she pulled out a pile of brown leather-backed journals, ones that the other two girls were very familiar with, one's they'd sneak into Hope's room and read together when they were supposed to be asleep.

"Is that..." Josie cut her sister off. "Stefan Salvatore's journals? Yes. And it turns out that he and his vampire best friend knew Captain America in the '40s and helped them in a particular raid of a group called HYDRA. Stefan wrote that he saw evidence of witchcraft such as grimoires in the building that they raided but never confirmed that it was real" Hope stopped breathing for a moment.

HYDRA, it made sense. They fell around the time of SHIELD's creation. They especially had a hatred for Captain America because he helped take them down, or at least most of them. She couldn't believe it, but it seemed plausible. If the Red Skull had been trying to get his old appearance back or trying to find a way to become stronger than the only other person with the Super Soldier Serum running through their veins, he would turn to the supernatural.

"Jo, I've never seen that journal at school. Not even in the locked display cases" Lizzie looked at her twin with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

"That's because it's not. Stefanie Salvatore loaned a few to me, some that her dad and mom kept instead of giving up" Josie explained, remembering her younger cousin who was eager to help when Josie had been trying to collect more data on the supernatural a bit back.

"Jo, you're rebelling? I've never been prouder" Lizzie claimed dramatically, wiping away invisible tears. Josie was normally the good girl of the two, at least more than Lizzie.

"HYRDA could still be around...I need to find Steve and Natasha and call Tony—" Hope mumbled, panicking at the thought of her teammates being hurt in any way by the Nazi organization.

"If you guys need anything else, text me. Otherwise, I have to get back, my breaks almost over". 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Hope sent another message to Steve using the same spell she had before, letting him know of the theory on HYDRA being behind this. The two girls otherwise had to wait until Steve and Natasha got back to them. Hope used this spare time to contact Tony again.

He was partially shocked that it was HYDRA, yet a part of him knew they'd end up showing up again. He was actually now somewhere in Asia for a business meeting for Stark Industries but told her he's been there as soon as he could. Hope told him to stay back, that there was no need to leave a meeting that important(something about Stark Industries green energy and expanding it to extremely polluted countries) and that she's got it. Tony only let it go when Pepper got him to, promising her that he'd still show up as soon as he could if she needed him to.

For the next few hours, Hope and Lizzie did a mix of research(more so Hope doing the research, Lizzie just complaining about not wanting to do research) and reminiscing on old memories. This stopped when Hope heard two sets of footsteps outside of the warehouse and familiar voices that she knew belonged to her two fellow Avengers.

Hope let Natasha and Steve inside the warehouse, Steve looking at all the mystical stuff in awe while Natasha kept a stoic expression that she loved to have on her face.

"Were we right? Was it HYDRA?" Natasha nodded, confirming that the Nazi organization was still around. "They infiltrated SHIELD from the beginning" Hope couldn't believe that she had been working for a secret Nazi organization this whole time.

She clearly remembered slaughtering all the Nazi vampires with her dad and uncle when she had the Hollow's influence inside of her. She didn't want to kill that many humans(because most of HYDRA were humans, unfortunately) but she knew it had to happen.

"How did you two figure it out?" Steve asked the two girls. Lizzie moves towards the group, taking the lead on this to explain about her former step-father.

"Stefan Salvatore and Lexi Branson, you knew them" Steve tensed for a moment at the recognization of the two vampires he had known during the war that had aided them the army in battles and healing wounded soldiers.

"Stefan wrote in his diary about him helping you guys raised a HYDRA base in the olden days, he saw some witchy stuff there but never got to confirm it" Lizzie wore a serious expression, something Steve had rarely seen on the blonde girl who's snark could keep up with Tony's.

"Do you know them, Lexi and Stefan?" Lizzie hesitated but knew he had to know the truth. She only knew about Lexi through the stories that uncle Damon had told them along with Stefan's journal. The twins didn't know about her when Stefan was still alive.

"Lexi, she was killed around 2009" Hope added, looking at Lizzie in sympathy for having to explain about Stefan. Lizzie's mother, Caroline, has lost three out of four of the guys she had loved in her life(only Matt Donovan remained. Stefan, Klaus, and Tyler were all dead). Caroline hadn't even tried to date anyone single.

"Stefan...he's my step-dad because he married my mom. He's also sort of my step-uncle because Stefan's brother married my dad step-daughter who was also his legal ward. Or, at least, he was" Steve looked heartbroken.

"He died when I was little, the same day he and my mom got married. He died a hero, though. He sacrificed himself to save our entire town and he had been human at the time too, so he should be at peace" Lizzie refuses to make eye contact, looking down at her shoes as she also remembered how Stefan sacrificed himself to Cade(the former ruler of supernatural hell) so they wouldn't be taken and raised to be his minions, Damon joining him.

Lizzie felt someone grab her hand, glancing up for a second to see it was Hope who smiled at her reassuringly. Lizzie smiled back.

Natasha interrupted, not liking the awkwardness of the situation. "We found a new recruit, he's a former pararescuer who used a wing-styled jet pack to do so" Natasha pulled out a file that Lizzie hadn't noticed her carry in, but Hope had.

The two looked over the file, the other two agreeing that Lizzie was allowed to know and was basically apart of this operation as much as Hope has been.

"Alright, when are we meeting this birdman?"  
  
  



	9. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous battle scene that everyone loves with a Mikaelson twist.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER SEVEN— WINTER WONDERLAND

**MEETING SAM WILSON WAS AN **interesting event, to say the least. Lizzie calling him 'birdman' was hilarious to Hope, especially with his facial expression as he did. He tried to explain that he was called the Falcon, but Lizzie just blinked and stared at him blankly.

The mission now was to go after Agent Jasper Sitwell, a secret HYDRA agent that posed as SHIELD. Sam and Lizzie(who actually got along well, considering how they originally met) lured him in while the three wanted SHIELD agents dragged him all the way up to the roof of a really tall building.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm," Steve said as he, Natasha, and Hope started walking towards him. Sitwell immediately started to back away. "Never heard of it" The man denied smugly, not realizing how this was going to end up.

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve questioned. "I was throwing up, I get seasick" Sitwell backed up too far, almost falling off of the edge of the building. He almost stumbled off but was grabbed by Steve who held him up by the shirt. The man panicked but then automatically looked smug once again.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers" Steve didn't express any other emotions on his face.

"You're right, it's not" He backed up for a moment, making Sitwell think he was in the clear. "It's theirs" Sitwell only got to look at the two female agents for a split second before they both pushed him off of the building. Sitwell's screams of terror were pretty loud.

"Oh, wait. What about that girl from accounting, Lau-Laura? Lis—" Steve cut her off. "Lillian. Lip piercing, right?" Steve recalled. "Yeah, she's cute" Hope rose an eyebrow at the Black Widow whose side mission seemed to be setting up Captain America.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for that" Hope had to jump in, knowing Lillian quite well(at least in the professional sense). "She's also aromantic" Hope corrected before Sitwell was flown up and dropped on the floor of the roof by Sam Wilson in his Falcon Jet pack, accompanied with wings too.

Lizzie showed up through the door that led to the stairwell, panting after running up all those stairs. "You need to give me a warning next time" Lizzie huffed before moving to Hope's side. The group surrounded Sitwell, he was blocked in on all sides.

"Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!" He burst out loud, easily cracked. Hope knew HYDRA had to have done some sort of training in case of situations like this, Sitwell was just easy to crack...or the fear from being dropped off of a building was a bit more damaging then she knew.

"What targets?" Steve questioned the agent, clearly not liking him. "You, a TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Hope Mikaelson, the Saltzman twins, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future" Hope and Lizzie both stiffened at the mentions of their full names. Lizzie grabbed on to Hope's hand in fear, accidentally siphoning some magic at first.

"HYDRA's well award of the supernatural" Sitwell added when he saw the look on the girls' faces, smugly thinking he had the upper hand. But he wasn't spelled with anything to block magic and the two girls were clearly pissed off.

"The Future? How could it know?" Sitwell laughed weirdly. "How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it" Sitwell rolled his eyes when he noticed that the others weren't understanding him. "Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future" He elaborated.

"And what then?" The realization hit Sitwell in what he had just given up to the enemy. "Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me" Hope and Lizzie, both beyond irritated with man, gave each other a knowing glance before Lizzie siphoned a bit more magic before the two started to chant in unison.

_"Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum" _Sitwell screamed out in pain at the pain infliction spell the two girls cast on him. They stopped after less than a minute knowing it could possibly kill him since he was a weak human.

"What then, Sitwell?" Hope inquired, half ready to mumbled another spell. The man scrambled backward in fear but answered. "Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time".

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

They were all sitting in a minivan that barely had enough room for all of them. Steve and Sam were in the front seat with Sam driving, Sitwell and Natasha in the middle, and Hope and Lizzie were in the back. It was extremely tense due to Sitwell's appearance.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks" Sitwell kept panicking for his own personal safety, annoying everyone in the car. "So why don't you try sticking a cork in it," Sam said, glancing at him through the mirror for a moment before shifting his focus back on the road.

"I will spell your mouth closed if you don't" Lizzie threatened grumbly, practically pouting back there. Hope sent her a sympathetic smile which made the siphon witch sigh.

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here" Natasha brought up, glancing at Steve and then Hope. "I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly" Hope could admit that it was a good idea, she and Lizzie could make themselves invisible while they did it too.

"What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea—" They were all caught off guard when the glass window on the side of the car where Sitwell was sitting on shatters as a metal arm roughly grabs Sitwell and yanks him out of the car before throwing him into oncoming traffic. Sitwell is immediately hit by a semi-truck, killing him instantly.

"Are you kidding me?" Hope exclaimed as the metal-armed man crawled on top of the roof of the car. Hope didn't even think before using her magic to pull back the brake handle, something she unknowingly did as a baby before Lizzie muttered, "_Projectium deflecto_" To protect everyone from the glass shards from the windows.

Hitting the brakes made the assassin go flying forward, only for him to stop himself by using his metal hand to grab onto the concrete of the road, stopping him due to the friction.

Natasha moved up front quickly, urging the two girls to sit in the middle. She took her gun out and was about to shoot the assassin when the minivan was hit from behind by a Jeep who kept driving them forward and towards the assassin. They were most likely also apart of HYDRA.

The unnamed assassin wearing a mask that covered up to his mid-forehead did some sort of twist-jump and got himself on top of the car again. Glass from the windows was shattering, nobody knew what to do.

Sam hit the gas to speed off and hopefully lose the car and assassin until he broke through the windshield and literally tore out the steering wheel.

"Shit!" Sam swore. Hope held out her hand for Lizzie to siphon, she knew the blonde still had magic in her but she wanted Lizzie to have more just in case. Siphoning normally hurt other witches but Hope's practically unlimited amount of magic stopped it from hurting as well as her quick healing ability.

The Winter Soldier jumped on top of the Jeep behind them that, once again, crashed into the back of the minivan. It seemed like there was no way out of this besides getting out of the minivan as it started to swerve due to the lack of a steering wheel(thanks HYDRA).

"Hold on to each other" Hope shouted at the three up front who grabbed on to each other. "_Motus_" Two of the car doors flew off, giving them a way out. Everyone was unbuckled by now. She muttered another spell, one that safely ejected them out of the car, tumbling around a bit though.

They all looked at each other, too in shock to say anything. Steve checked over each of them quickly to make sure nobody was hurt. Hope and Steve were next to each other, Natasha not too far off while Lizzie went over and had quickly healed Sam who had been injured a bit before they had escaped the car.

They all were standing now, noticing the jeep that held more HYDRA agents and a few cars that also had agents in them stopped, the Winter Soldier among them. Steve had a tight grip on his shield with one hand and a softer and more protective grip on Hope's shoulder.

One of the HYDRA goons handed the assassin what looked like a rocket launcher. Lizzie went to step up to help Hope but stopped herself, knowing that Hope didn't need her help with this and started to count how many agents there were and how she could take them out.

Hope had started to chant a spell as the assassin hit the trigger, pointing the bomb coming out of the rocket launcher at her and Steve. Steve, knowing that there was a chance that Hope wouldn't finish her spell in time, pushed her out of the way and held his shield in front of him protectively. Steve went flying as the bomb hit his shield, off of the road that was on a highway bridge and down to the ground streets. Hope could hear cars crashing and people screaming down below with her enhanced hearing.

The rest of the agents took this opportunity to start shooting at the rest of them. The four took cover behind some abandoned cars as well as the flipped over minivan. They were split up at that point, Lizzie and Sam were together due to being new at this along with Lizzie also knowing she couldn't reveal too much of herself so she wouldn't have to come out as enhanced like Hope pretended to be. Natasha was on her own just like Hope was, the Mikaelson tribrid was grateful that Natasha still stuck close to the other two in case she was needed.

As they kept on shooting, Natasha and Hope made eye contact and non-verbally created a plan. They didn't want any civilians or the newbies in the crossfire, the best thing would be to direct the attention to them specifically. Nothing says directing attention to yourself like creating a chase.

"Glad you gave me your blood in a vile" Natasha muttered, pulling out the vile that was tucked under her shirt on a necklace chain. Natasha, the only person who would willingly become a vampire if necessary, held her breath before quickly drinking the blood so she couldn't taste it. Hope and Natasha glanced at each other, nodding before going off with their plan.

"_Sispann la agresé" _Hope hissed, making one of the HYDRA cars showing up to the scene completely flip over and destroy itself, not hurting any civilians who had seen the confrontation and left as soon as they could.

Natasha used this as the cue to start running, Hope catching up to her only because of her super-speed. The HYDRA agents started targeting their shots at the two females, stupidly so considering that Hope repeated the protection spell from earlier that made the bullets disappear before it even hits them.

They both easily leaped to the other side of the road where traffic was flowing despite everything that was happening. The assassin used his rocket launcher and directed it at the girls before firing.

"_Adiuuatur" _And just like that, the flaming ball that was flying at them and the civilians trying to quickly escape their deaths in their cars was gone. The spell was a fire extinguishing spell. She could see the frustration on the HYDRA goons' faces from miles away.

She smirked and flipped them off before jumping off of the bridge in synch with Natasha. The Black Widow used her grappling hook to safely get to the road below them while Hope's agility from her werewolf side and untriggered vampire side made it a lot easier to land and not break or fracture anything compared to the normal human.

Neither had noticed that the Winter Soldier had shot his rocket launcher again, barely missing the next flaming ball that was directed at them.

"I'm gonna tear their throats out" Hope hissed before running alongside Nat, both girls more so annoyed than anything.

"He's watching us" Natasha whispered after seeing the Winter Soldier's shadow. She then swiftly turned around and started to shoot, the bullet cracked the eye-goggle from the mask he was wearing. He disappeared for a moment, Natasha swiftly grabbed Hope's arm and directed their way to go take cover by the abandoned vehicles.

She can't make her and Nat invisible, he seems to have enhanced senses and can hear their footsteps. So they just had to get creative. Hope took out the gun she kept on her(mostly due to Tony and Natasha's insistence that she kept a weapon on her in case of an emergency) and decided to play by the human rules, see if that catches anyone off guard.

As soon as the assassin came back with his gun and no mask, both former SHIELD agents started shooting back at him before running off.

Hope didn't hear the Winter Soldier tell the agents, "_они мои. найти его" _and even if she did, she wouldn't fully understand because Natasha had only taught her a few distinct words in Russian, mostly words that specifically threatened murder. She would have no idea that he said, "They're mine. Find him" before he jumped off of the bridge and landed on his two feet as Hope had, some agents also did use grappling hooks to go and take down Captain America.

Hope also had no idea that Lizzie and Sam were kicking ass on top of the bridge, Lizzie not even having to use that much magic after being trained by her father, a former vampire hunter, who trained Josie and Hope too.

Natasha has a great idea to take her phone(how she still had it, Hope had no idea. That woman had to already be supernatural) and pull out a recording of her voice she had prepared for something like this, which confused Hope even more and placed it behind a car to confuse the assassin when she recalled Hope mentioning a while back that he had enhanced hearing.

Natasha had used her '_I'm the boss, you're barely an adult_' authority and made Hope run to get Steve as she attacked the Winter Soldier, claiming that they'd be the only ones to match the assassin and would be able to take him down if they were together.

If it wasn't for the vampire healing blood in Nat's system, Hope wouldn't have. But she did, she ran and tried to find Steve in a mix of both civilians running for their lives and HYDRA agents that were being taken down by her and Sam(who was shooting from the top of the bridge).

"Hope!" The auburn-haired girl sighed in relief when Steve had spotted her. They weren't too far away from each other. Hope went running over until she saw a HYDRA agent trying to sneak up on Steve.

Already pissed off, Hope muttered under her breath, "_Me ne de qual suurentaa!" _which snapped the neck of the HYDRA agent. While she hated killing people unless it was needed, the Mikaelson came out of her as she used the spell that she had been taught by her aunt Freya's specific spell that could only be performed by extremely powerful witches.

Hope's spell earned a look from Steve who spun around for a moment to see what Hope had done. "I was annoyed, now come on. Nat's fighting Robocop right now" Steve didn't understand the reference, making a mental note to put it on his list, but ran with her as she made her way to where Natasha last seen.

Hope couldn't stop herself from freezing at the sight she saw. Natasha was hiding behind a car, pressing on her shoulder that had just been shot while the Winter Soldier was about to shoot again. Natasha had to have the bullet out before it could be healed with Hope's blood.

Hope went to check up on Natasha first as Steve started to fight the assassin with his shield. "Fuck, Nat" Hope sword when she saw the wound and how Natasha was holding back tears that Hope knew would never actually fall. "The bullet needs to come out, it's stuck in your shoulder still" Hope cringed.

"Go help Steve, I'm fine" Natasha gave her a stern look when she saw the tribrid about to argue with her. "Steve's getting his ass kicked, go save your damsel in distress, Dove" She handed the Black Window her gun before running into the fight.

Natasha had been half-right, Steve was mostly defending himself at this point because his shield was out of grasp. "Knight in shining armor is here" She stated sarcastically before jumping into the fight, taking Steve's spot and fighting with the Winter Soldier. She knew he had been a bit taken back by her arrival but hadn't physically shown it.

The two instantly got into hand-to-hand combat, while doing so Hope kept the information in the back of her mind that this man wasn't human at all. His aura, at closer inspection, looked more like Steve's with a mix of something dark that she couldn't identify, something that seemed _less human_.

Hope let her eyes glow gold, only enough for the assassin to see but he was not phased. It was only a few moments later that Steve joined again, probably after checking up on Natasha too.

The three fought, the assassin was surprisingly able to fight back against the two. Hope was a bit bored and impatient, wanting to get this over with instead of repeating the same moves over and over. She could tell that Steve was getting a bit tired after whatever he dealt with after they split up initially so she took charge.

Hope got close enough and grasped his metal arm tightly, letting her claws extract from her nails to really get a good grip on him. Her other hand grasped at his chin before she flipped the man with all her strength, making him fly back a bit and his mask coming off like how Hope planned. She wanted to know who the fuck killed Fury, she could find out if she had a face she could search for.

The man was barely phased by it, getting up and into a standing position. When he turned back around to face them, a look of horror clouded over Steve's face. The man lightly grabbed onto her arm making Hope freak out a bit.

On closer inspection of the assassin known as the Winter Soldier, Hope realized exactly what he was freaking out about. She had accompanied Steve to his exhibit at the Smithsonian a handful of times, she recognized the face of the man who Steve had told stories about, one of the most important people in his past life who he lost before he flew that plane into the ocean.

His best friend, a Sargent, the only one from the Howling Commandos who had given up his life while serving, or so the entire world thought.

"Bucky?" Confusion glazed over the formerly expressionless blue eyes that he tried to shake off.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The man went to shoot the two with his gun but was stopped when he was knocked down by Sam Wilson in his Falcon armor with Lizzie hanging onto one of his arms, looking annoyed. When Lizzie landed she pulled out a gun from her side that she most likely had stolen from one of the many agents.

There was another moment of confusion, even a hint of fear, that was physically noticeable as it washed over the soldier again. He tried to push it back and follow orders. He went to go shoot again, only for Natasha to make it just in time with an explosive launcher that she focused on the soldier and distracted everyone who hid from the flames.

Smoke engulfed the area as the group huddled closer together. "Sirens, I hear sirens" Hope commented right before they were in range for everyone else to hear. Steve looked incredibly destroyed and was still frozen as he didn't stop looking at the spot in front of him where Bucky had once stood, the group looked at the Man Out of Time with sympathy. The only reason he was able to come back to reality was when he felt Hope hold and squeeze his hand in a comforting manner, something subtle but well enough to get him out of his own head.

They were all surrounded moments later by SHIELD agents, the ones that were really HYDRA which included Brock Rumlow who Hope had previously trusted. They were all cuffed, Hope in special ones that stopped her from using magic. She could get out of them with her werewolf strength but that would risk the others being shot at alongside her, she couldn't afford it so she cooperated as peacefully as she could.

_Hope didn't know what to think or believe anymore, not after everything. _


	10. EIGHT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang escapes thanks to the help of a familiar face. HYDRA is not pleased.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER EIGHT— ESCAPE PLANS

**THE GROUP OF "CRIMINALS" SAT IN **the back of the van. All were flabbergasted, not knowing how to react to everything that just went down. Hope was the only one handcuffed, HYDRA had somehow gotten ahold of some handcuffs that were spelled to restrict the person of using magic. Though it seemed as if the spell was temporary, it would start to lose its strength and Hope will be able to break it with her werewolf super-strength if it came to that.

They didn't do anything to Lizzie, not knowing how her siphon powers work, so the Saltzman girl was planning to siphon the magic out of them as soon as they were given the opportunity, not with the HYDRA agents that were in the back of the van with them in full gear and helmet.

Sam and Lizzie sat on one side of the van while Steve, Natasha, and Hope were across from them, Hope sandwiched between her fellow agents. The Mikaelson girl was glad that Lizzie and Sam have created some sort of bond, both sarcastic little shits with a heart of gold. Just add Tony to the group and they would be an unstoppable trio.

"It was him. He looked right at me like he didn't even know me" Steve sulked, flashes of old memories with Bucky coming to mind. The man had been the only real friend he had back before the serum. Nobody had wanted to befriend the skinny kid who constantly fought against his bullies and lost, everyone except for Bucky.

"How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago" Hope decided not to bring up the essence of supernatural that surrounded Bucky, she had noticed it in the fight and would tell them as soon as they were away from the HYDRA goons that were in the van with them.

"Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and..." Hope cut him off, sensing his unnecessary and misplaced guilt.

"None of that was your fault, Steve" Hope reminded him softly, knowing what it was like to feel guilt over someone's pain, even if it wasn't your fault. After all, she still carries guilt over everyone who's been hurt because of her. Even the people who were killed by her parents or aunts and uncles to protect her.

Sam noticed that Natasha was bleeding and, since he was not caught up to speed on Hope's magical blood and how the shoulder wound would heal almost instantly once the bullet was taken out, he decided to get the attention of the two HYDRA guards.

"We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck" Sam told the guards.

One took out their taser, moving it forward almost tauntingly at Sam before shocking everyone and hitting the second guard with it, tasing them before knocking them out swiftly. Hope smirked when the guard that was conscious took their helmet off, revealing to be Agent Maria Hill.

"Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain" Maria complained, hair a bit disheveled from the helmet. She used one of her hands to move the strands of hair out of her eyes, not noticing Sam's confused look when he realized everyone else was a lot more relaxed around this woman. 

When Maria looked at Sam she frowned, not recognizing him. She had known about Lizzie before even meeting her since she was in Hope's top-secret file that only Fury, Maria, and Coulson has access to. Sam was the only stranger in the group.

Maria turned towards the three agents—former agents—with a confused expression. "Who's this guy?"

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

HYDRA's vans and SUVs stopped under the abandoned small tunnel near one of their warehouses. Agent Brock Rumlow, one of the HYDRA traitors, was giving off orders as everyone got out of their own vehicles.

"Four holes. Start digging" He barked the order, stalking over to the van that held the prisoners. "What about the fifth person?" One HYDRA traitor agent asked when the realized there were five people they had captured, not four.

"Agent Kenner is not able to be killed, got it? They want to keep her for experimenting" Brock shortened the explanation, not revealing the whole truth to the lower agents. Rumlow had specifically been briefed by Alexander Pierce himself on the truth about Hope and was sent to assess her while she was on missions with the STRIKE team.

HYDRA knew that Hope was practically unkillable, not that they'd want to kill such a powerful creature in the first place without experimenting. She was one-of-a-kind, the Original and only Tribrid to ever exist. Not to mention how she's the daughter of two mass murderers(although Hayley's killings were way less than Klaus'). She was valuable, not to be killed unless absolutely necessary.

"Yes sir" The agent muttered as he hoisted up his gun just like Rumlow and the other agents did as they finally reached the van. One HYDRA goon opened the back door while everyone else had guns cocked and ready to shoot but were surprised when nobody was back there besides one of their guards who had their neck snapped(Hope didn't think leaving them alive was a good idea). There was also a burned out hole in the flooring of the van which explained where they had been able to escape from.

"Find them! Now!"


	11. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed and plans are made.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER NINE— TRUTH COMES OUT

**NICK FUCKING FURY WAS ALIVE. **Nick Fury had been alive this entire time, faking his own death in order to trick whoever had infiltrated SHIELD, which they now knew was HYDRA. 

Maria Hill had known about it too. She had brought them to a secret facility with a doctor there to take the bullet out of Natasha's shoulder. As soon as the bullet got out she healed immediately. It was hard to explain to said doctor, but they managed.

The five renegades stood around Fury's hospital bed that was somehow stolen and brought to said fake facility. They wanted answers and they wanted them now. Hope and Natasha were the most upset out of the group since they had known him the longest and had mourned him as all this shit went down.

"Lacerated spinal column, a cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache" Fury recited his injuries from the bed. He acted so carelessly, not showing any remorse for what he had done and put everyone through.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung" The doctor added casually, checking over Sam and Lizzie who had a few cuts and scrapes. "Oh, let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good" Hope closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself and holding back the anger he was causing the young Tribrid.

"They cut you open, your heart stopped" Natasha's voice remained emotionless but her eyes told another story. "Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it" Lizzie glanced at her best friend with worry.

"Why not tell us? You clearly gave us the flash drive because you wanted us to know" Hope snapped at the former Director of SHIELD. Her eyes glowed golden for a second before she felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder. She turned to the side to see that it was Steve who gave her a sympathetic yet stern look which she gave into.

"Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful" Maria explained neutrally. "Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust".

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

They found themselves in an old conference room. The seven of them sat and stood around the large table, Nick held a picture of Alexander Pierce in his hand and spoke while looking at it. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, '_Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility_' " He set the photo down on the table.

"See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues" Hope could barely hold back a scoff at this. Fury made it clear that he didn't trust them so why should they trust him now? After all, he had done and hid from them?

"We have to stop the launch" Natasha's voice was softer than it usually was. "I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore" Fury then opened a large, black briefcase that held three electronic chips in it securely.

"What's that?" Sam questioned, he and Steve were standing in the back while the others sat down. "Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet—" Maria started to explain, turning around her computer to show the group. "They'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized" Fury added.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die" Hope's breath hitched in tension with the entire situation. She didn't want anyone to die, whether they were human or not.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get past them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left..." Steve decided to interrupt, thinking Fury was dumb to try and salvage SHIELD.

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD" Fury didn't agree with him. "SHIELD had nothing to do with it" Hope decided to cut in, agreeing with Steve on this.

"Steve's right, sir. SHIELD's been compromised by HYDRA since the very beginning. It has always been part of the Nazi organization, even if we were oblivious to it, even if nobody ever noticed" Fury couldn't help but scowl at his agent going against him.

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed" He snapped back. Steve moved closer to where Hope was sitting, protective of his teammate from both his SHIELD days and the Avengers.

"And how many paid the price before you did?" Fury had been brought up to date with what had happened while he was 'dead', he knew what Steve really meant. "Look, I didn't know about Barnes" Steve was beyond frustrated, he hadn't even fully meant his not-so-dead best friend. He meant everyone who had paid the price.

"Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes" Fury was surprised when Maria agreed. "He's right" Fury glanced at Hope who nodded in agreement.

His gaze then moved to Natasha who, despite not doing anything to show she agreed, held a posture that told him that Natasha was for destroying SHIELD. Fury looked at the two non-agents, Lizzie and Sam, to see where they stood.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower" Sam spoke up, meaning Steve when he said '_he_'. Lizzie nodded in agreement. "I go where Hope does. Someone needs to watch her reckless ass" Hope smirked at this. "Lizzie, you know you're just as reckless" Lizzie smirked back, the two ready for battle.

Fury realized that Steve had created his own team while he was gone. He was the one in charge now, not him. "Well...looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain" Steve met Hope's blue eyes and a huge smile on her face. "Looks like you're in charge, Cap!" And despite Hope not being biologically related, Steve couldn't help but see so much of Tony Stark in her.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Steve had left for a moment to take a break outside. Sam had almost gotten up from his spot to follow after him(his therapist-side wanting to go comforting the man) but stopped when he realized that there was someone else who would be better to do so.

He had only known Hope for a short amount of time but Steve had talked about her quite a few times and he had seen the way they interacted. Whether platonic or not, Hope was the best person to go after him so he told her to go after the Star-Spangled Man.

Hope followed his scent outside not that far away from the bunker at a small bridge. "You know for a supernatural creature, you aren't that sneaky" Steve spoke up, repeating what Hope had told him not too long ago before everything had happened. He didn't move from the spot on the bridge, gazing out into the horizon instead of meeting eye contact with her.

"Wasn't trying to be" She teased cheekily before moving to his side. There was a moment of silence between the two before Hope decided to talk.

"He's not human, your friend" This caught Steve off guard, finally looking at the Mikaelson girl who looked back at him. "He had some version of the Super Soldier Serum" Hope shook her head.

"I know, it wasn't that. His aura wasn't like yours, like a human with extra powers" The auburn-haired girl pursed her lips slightly in thought, ignoring the look of shock on Steve's face, before continuing to talk.

"I've heard talk of it when I was younger, experimentations to create hybrids of humans and supernatural creatures in Europe. I thought it wasn't actually a thing until I got close enough to him" She sighed sadly, pitying anyone who had successfully become a hybrid and the ones who died

"You're really gonna do this, aren't you? Going after him and all of HYDRA?" It was a rhetorical question, Hope knew the answer. Steve would go through with it even if it was just him against all of HYDRA to defeat the Nazi organization and save his childhood best friend.

"I think you already know the answer to that" And she did, they both did, but that doesn't mean it makes it any easier. The thought of losing any of her friends makes her heart race and her breath hitch. Steve especially, due to his lack of self-preservation skills and his instinct to run head first into any dangerous situation.

"I can't lose any more people, Steve. Not after what just happened. So if you're about to do something potentially dangerous, I'm staying by your side".   
  
  
  
  
  


_Short chapter, I know, but the action scenes are coming up. Excited?_


	12. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is here. Hope finds out what supernatural being that the Winter Soldier became.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
CHAPTER TEN— FINAL FIGHT, BE AFRAID.

** S**teve Rogers was a drama queen, Hope decided. Before they went to go take down HYDRA hiding inside of SHIELD, Steve decided that he would make a speech over the intercoms to all the agents of SHIELD, specifically those who were good and not apart of the Nazi organization, to let them know what had been going on.

Hope had contacted a few agents within SHIELD that she could to give them a heads up, the ones she knew wouldn't be HYDRA. One of them happened to be Sharon who trusted Hope's word and remembered the stories her great-aunt had told about the great Steve Rogers.

"Steve, have I told you that you're dramatic? As in more dramatic than Tony and Lizzie combined?" Hope huffed as they entered the tech room where said intercoms were, Sam and Maria threatening the techies with guns if they tried to retaliate.

"You have, many times" Hope hummed in satisfaction with the answer he gave. Lizzie was by Hope's side since they entered the Triskelion, wearing a talisman necklace that Hope had grabbed from the warehouse that held a huge amount of magic in case Lizzie needed to siphon more.

"And she's right. Now get on with your speech, William Wallace" Lizzie stated, referencing the speech from Brave Heart. And Steve did, his words shocking the entire agency building to its core.

_"Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not". _

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" Sam retorted, everyone except for Maria had made fun of his speech at that point but Steve could care less since they were only playful jabs.

The five got ready to split off. Natasha was on her mission, infiltrating the Security Council meeting with Pierce using a magical bracelet that changed her appearance to look like one of them. Lizzie was splitting off to aid Maria with some of the behind-the-scenes work because, even though she's refuse to admit it otherwise, she was a bit of a nerd and knew quite a lot about computers.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson—" Hope turned to her siphon friend who was ready to give her own speech. "I would say 'be careful' and 'don't do anything stupid' but that's practically a challenge for you" Hope smirked, confirming this.

"Just don't die, I'm not ready to handle a moody, brooding full-on tribrid as my roommate" Hope couldn't help but hug the blonde who hugged her back. "You don't die either, I'm not ready to handle a bossy heretic as a roommate either" Hope referenced the fact that Lizzie had Hope's blood running through her veins as a safety precaution like Natasha did once again.

"Give them hell, short-stack" Hope knew Lizzie was taking a jab at her small stature compared to her, so she just scoffed in reply before going off with Steve and Sam to go fight a bunch of Nazi's again.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Sam, Steve, and Hope were making their way to the Helicarriers. Steve was wearing his Captain America costume that he stole from his own exhibit at the Smithsonian, Sam was wearing his Falcon suit, and Hope was wearing a new combat suit that Tony had made her as a joke/for emergencies. It was all white, playing on the "dove" alias that she had been given when she first joined SHIELD by Clint himself.

"Hey, Cap, Dove, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?" Sam questioned the two as they got closer and were about to engage in battle. "If they're shooting at you, they're bad" Hope snorted shamelessly before the three split off.

There was a huge drop from where they were to the next platform. Sam took off flying with his jet-pack wings while Hope and Steve jumped down. Steve used his shield to help him as he tucked and rolled to land smoothly while Hope's supernatural abilities allowed her to land without breaking a bone(magic and wolf).

As soon as they were spotted by the HYDRA agents, bullets came flying at them. Steve has his shield to reflect bullets off of while Hope used a spell to block them. The two were both running at inhuman speeds, stopping whenever agents were trying to stop them by combat, which was a terrible mistake given who they were.

One agent tried to stop Hope by grabbing her from behind. Hope's claws instantly came out of her hands where her human nails usually were as she turned her arm and impaled the HYDRA agent with them. The man screamed in pain, letting Hope go, only to be roundhouse kicked after she turned around to face him.

Hope went to catch up with Steve after she heard the explosion caused by one of the grenades he had packed.

"_Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about_" Sam spoke over the comms as they heard gunfire pointed in the air where he was flying around at. Hope worried for the man as she continued to run and fight those dumb enough to engage her.

"_You okay?_" She heard Steve ask the man. "_I'm not dead yet" _Was how the man replied, reminding Hope exactly why Lizzie and Sam got along.

The tribrid made her way through the HYDRA agents who seemed to have multiplied in numbers. She used both her werewolf abilities and spells such as "_Motus_" to get them out of her way. She ended up getting so annoyed with it that she started going for the kill instead of just to incapacitate. Hope couldn't afford any of the agents to still be alive.

"_Eight minutes, Cap, Dove_" Maria warned them over the comms. "We're there," Hope said over her comm. The two Avengers were able to get on one of the three quinjets to put the necessary chips in to stop it. "Alpha locked" Steve confirmed for Maria before making eye contact with Hope. Both held the same determination and worry in their blue eyes. Neither knew what was going to happen next, they had no idea if they were going to survive.

The two got off the Hellicarrier and started running the other way as the fire was directed towards them again. Hope spat out a quick deflector spell so neither would get hit, it was just annoying her at this point that they continued to shoot anyways.

"Hey, Sam, we're gonna need a ride," Steve told the Falcon as the two got closer and closer to the edge of the platform. While Hope could use enough magic to keep her levitating, she knew they both needed to get to the last Hellicarrrier quickly and agreed that Sam was their best bet at getting there as fast as they could. And as Hope heard the HYDRA agents getting a missile ready to launch at them, she knew it was time.

"_Roger! Let me know when you're both ready_" Hope smirked to herself, joining in on the dramatic actions of Steve as they both jumped off the edge right as the missile was shot at them. "I just did" They were free-falling now, a terrifying feeling even if you knew you couldn't die if someone didn't catch you. Luckily for Hope, Sam was able to catch both her and Steve, struggling just a bit due to the weight shift of the two holding onto him.

Sam managed to land them on the Hellicarrier pad, a bit exhausted due to the weight shift he did last second. "You know, you're both a lot heavier than you look" He snarked, making Hope smirk a second time. "He's a super soldier and I'm part wolf, what did you expect?" Sam snorted this time, amused at the words.

They were then ambushed at the last second by the Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes, who showed up out of nowhere(Hope's senses going off at the last second) when he shoved Steve straight off of the side of the launch pad, sending him flying down. "Fuck" Hope swore, letting the soldier think he had the upper hand when he pushed her down too, only to easily hold on to the side of the hellicarrier that had been directly below them, finding Steve doing the same.

"Oh hey, how's it hanging?" Hope's joke was ignored as the two roughly pulled themselves into the hellicarrier from the side. "_Cap? Dove? Come in. Are you two okay?_" Sam asked worriedly.

"We're still here, we got on the hellicarrier, Steve ignored my joke" She huffed for a moment before asking, "Where are you, Sam?" They didn't get to see Sam frown at the question. "_I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry, Cap, Dove_" Hope and Steve shared another look, both preparing for the possibility of death from this, no escape plan from the hellicarrier after stopping it in place since Sam's suit was down. It meant they'd most likely die, or in Hope's case, become a vampire after death.

"Don't worry, we got this" Steve reassured Sam over the comms before they focused back on the mission. They didn't know that the Winter Soldier had seen them survive and was now coming for them.

It took him what felt like mere seconds to board the hellicarrier himself and capture the two Avenger's attention when they got to the overbridge to see that he was standing on the other side, waiting for them.

"People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen" The soldier just stared at him coldly, not recognizing the man he had grown up with. "Please, don't make me do this" Hope noticed that there wasn't any response from the super soldier's BFF to the words, meaning that they would have to engage in combat while also having to stop the hellicarrier from murdering millions of people.

And so they did, starting with Steve throwing his shield at Bucky only for it to bounce off of his metal arm and shoot straight back at Steve who caught it again. Bucky and Steve engaged in close-up combat, Bucky with his gun and Steve with the shield.

"Steve, chip!" Hope called out, reminding the super soldier of what he had in his pocket. Steve hesitated only for a split second, knowing exactly what Hope wanted him to do. She wanted Steve to implant the chip while she distracted Bucky. And while Steve detested that idea, he trusted Hope's judgment and abilities to be able to handle Bucky or this version of him. 

Bucky lunged to go after Steve once he saw the American hero try to go past him to where he needed to implant the chip to stop the deaths of thousands of people. However, he was thwarted in his attempts by the tribrid who wasn't gonna let that happen. She threw Bucky back to the side they had once been standing at originally so Steve could get past and Hope could block the Winter Soldier from his path. 

"You wanna get him? You'll have to get past me" Hope cringed inwardly at her cliche statement, wondering how she got to this point in her life where she's the bodyguard of Captain America. Nevertheless, Hope sprung into action as soon as Bucky pulled out his gun and mumbled a quick deflection spell so that the bullets practically fell to the ground. 

Hope was ready to die if needed, to become a full tribrid to save the lives of innocent people being targeted, some even being people that she cared about. 

Bucky immediately sprung to hand-to-hand combat along with a knife to try and attack her. Hope could easily smell the wolfsbane infused with the metal of the knife, groaning to herself before starting to dodge the swipes of the knife. A few times she had gotten cut, she would never admit it out loud but the Winter Soldier's fighting was on par with a lot of older vampires, maybe even her family, the Original Vampires.

Blows were exchanged between the two, almost evenly matched fighters. Hope didn't know how much longer she could hold the Winter Soldier back for until he found a weak spot and got past her and to Steve.

It felt like forever, really only being a few minutes, before Steve yelled, "Got it!" which made Hope smirk and the Winter Soldier growl and easily pushed past her in her moment of distraction and attacked Steve, pushing him off the ledge down to the floor of the hellicarrier where the glass panels were that kept them from falling out. Bucky jumped down and didn't stumble. 

"Steve!" Hope shouted in panic, going the other way down which was way easier and more likely for her to get the upper hand against the metal armed man. She just had to hope that Steve could hold him off long enough for her to surprise attack as they waited for the hellicarrier to finally crash into the water.

Hope didn't hear much of the words being exchanged between the two long lost friends as Steve refused to fight back and accepted every single hit coming his way. She only heard the end of it when Steve said, "Because I'm with you to the end of the line". His face was already bruised up as he looked over around Bucky to see Hope, giving her a gentle smile he could barely manage to muster up considering this was probably the end of him but not of Hope.

A confused Bucky who had a few memories start to invade his mind turned to face the tribrid behind him who he had sensed. He growled the same way Hope had only seen newly turned wolves do in a state of both anger and panic, his eye glowed a faint yellow hue which answered Hope's question.

**Somehow, someway, HYDRA had created a werewolf through experimentation. **

Hope growled back with more confidence and strength coming from it, her eyes brightly glowing as she did since she was basically an Alpha since her mother died(though the Cresent Wolf Pack shockingly disbanded much after the death of Hayley but had kept in contact and still saw Hope as their sorta new alpha), 

Before either could do any actions, the hellicarrier tipped over and the glass panels shattered from the debris from parts of the hellicarrier that were falling apart, leaving the only three on board to fall through and plunge straight into the water, the aircraft exploding moments after.

And that's when Hope experienced one of the worst brushes with death that she had ever dealt with, **_drowning_**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a bit rushed and all over the place so I'll certainly go back and fix some stuff later, but here you guys go!


End file.
